Mystic Force vs Power Rangers
by Zach Peters
Summary: The Mystic Rangers fighting spirit is taken by new evil. As each ranger wanders alone they meet warriors from long ago. Can these Rangers from the past give the Mystic Force the will to fight on? AU take on Gaoranger vs Super Sentai. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Mystic Force vs. Power Rangers

Chapter 1: Ultimate Evil

Briarwood was under attack by another monster yet again. As always the Mystic Force Power Rangers show up in the nick of time to protect the city. After destroying the monster with the Titan Megazord, the Rangers return to Rootcore.

"That was too easy." Chip said, coming in. Udonna welcomed her rangers back.

"Well done Rangers." Udonna said, looking through the Xenotome. Nick and the others sat tat the table and sighed a deep sigh.

"Its too bad Koragg and Imperious don't try to take us on themselves. I could need a challenge" Vida complained. Claire was busy tending to Fire Heart while the rangers hung around.

"How come that dragon gets all the attention around here?" Jenji said, popping his head out of the lamp.

"Well, you DID cheat us out of some wishes cat." Xander snapped. Jenji went back into his lamp, hurt.

"I'm bored. Let's go to work." Nick said, standing up. The rangers left Rootcore and headed back to the human world through the tree. Udonna shook her head slowly.

"The rangers should not ask for such danger." She said. Claire walked up.

"I wish they would take this more seriously too Udonna." She said.

In the underworld, Imperious and Necrolai were hatching a plan to bring the Master out into the human world with a spell.

"Will Koragg know about this?" Necrolai asked Imperious

"Not likely. Koragg is in another dimension, training to beat the rangers. He's out of the way for now." He said.

Imperious began chanting a spell from the forbidden book of spells Necrolai held in her hands as they stood over the portal where the Master looked out at the underworld when the portal began to glow bright. A giant spell seal popped up and in a flash of light a figure appeared. He was dressed in all black, wearing a dark hood like Death, and holding a pointed cane.

"Are you the Master?" Necrolai asked, standing behind Imperious.

The figure spun his cane and slammed it to the ground, causing a shockwave to shoot through the room.

"I am Kryuel, the King of Sin. I am here to bring the human world to its knees." He proclaimed. Necrolai and Imperious both trembled with awe at his power. He looked at them and saw they were in league with evil.

"You are prophesized as being too powerful for even the Master to control" Necrolai said.

Kryuel nodded. "You are the ones who set me free. I will award you." He said as he spun his cane, giving them new power, and red "K" stamps on their heads. The Hidiacs watching from above gained thick black armor.

"Use this power wisely and help me destroy the human world" He said.

They followed Kryuel into a portal to the human world.

Back in town, at Rock Porium, the gang was at their respective areas. Toby comes in to check on them to make sure they are actually there and doing their work.

"This is an event. All of my employees here, now, working." Toby said with sarcasm in his voice.

"It's been a slow day boss. We have nothing better to do." Xander said. Toby rolled his eyes and walked into his office in a huff. Nick was reading a motorcycle magazine when LeeLee came up and tried to sweet talk and impress him.

"Hey there handsome, how about a date?" She said.

Before Nick could say no, the alert went off in his phone, as it did for the rest of the rangers.

"Sorry, gotta take this." Nick said as he ran off with the others.

The five meet in an abandoned alleyway to morph.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

The rangers show up on the beach where Necrolai and Imperious are waiting for them.

"Glad you could join us rangers. It will be a pity it's the last time yon can." Imperious cackled.

"You're going down Imperious." Nick shouted. The rangers drew their Magistaffs and ran into battle with the Hidiacs. The Hidiacs soon become formidable. They sent the rangers to the ground. Chip tries to zap one of them with his lightning power but it has no effect on them. The Hidiacs gang up on him and send Chip down for the count. Xander tries to use his strength on one Hidiac, who grabs his arms and bends them down, and then headbutt's him away. Xander stumbles.

"This is insane. How can he be stronger than me?" He shouted.

"I don't think we're dealing with your garden variety Hidiacs here guys" Madi shouted, her hands full with a couple of them.

"What tipped you off? The black suits?" Vida said.

Nick is trying to fight both Necrolai and Imperious at the same time, and is losing. Nick stumbled back, his sword held out in a defensive stance.

"How about you meet the new Master of the underworld?" Imperious said. Suddenly Kryuel appeared in a cloud of black smoke.

"You are the Mystic Force Rangers I see. You have that fighting spirit I hear is so strong is humans. Let's see how you fare without it!!" He said.

"Utam Korintos Sukan!!" He chanted, aiming his cane at the rangers. A spell seal surrounded them and sucked away a brightly colored aura from each of them. When the spell seal vanished, the rangers cower.

"Don't hurt me, I'm just a girl!!" Vida said.

"I'm too young and too handsome to die" Xander pleaded.

Kryuel and the others laughed at the rangers begging for their lives. They disappear leaving the rangers.

Back at Rootcore, Udonna is trying various spells to try and return them to their former selves.

"What's the point Udonna? It's hopeless. The Earth is doomed." Chip said. Nick shook his head.

"We were fools to try and take on such powerful enemies." He said, shaking.

Udonna shook her head.

"What is wrong with you Rangers??? First you wanted a challenge, and now you want to pack it up now? Is it that easy to defeat goodness and magic? Come off it rangers." She protested, trying to will the rangers back.

"It's over Udonna." Vida said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Separate Paths

The rangers sat outside the Rock Porium, still unwilling to fight. Udonna watched them from the crystal ball.

"Seems like the rangers need a boost of confidence. I'll put my trust in the mystic wands. Uten Serche" She said, casting a spell.

Nick looked at his cell phone.

"This may as well be just a phone now. I can't morph anymore, too dangerous." He said. The others nodded.

Suddenly the phones floated out of their pockets and hands and zipped off as if they were pulled away by a fishing reel.

"Hey!! I need that!!" Chip said, going after his. The others chased their respective phones as well. While they did, the city was being ready to be attacked from another dimension. Kryuel and the others waited for the moment to strike.

"My lord, why do we not strike now? The rangers are out of our way for good" Imperious asked.

"Patience my fan faring friend, I want to savor the moment before I command this world" Kryuel said, tapping his cane on his shoulder. Imperious rolled his eyes.

"And here I thought Koragg was the one who hesitated." He whispered to Necrolai, who snickered.

Kryuel shot them both an angry look.

"Fine then, if you wish to see the rangers suffer more, then take your troops and go down there, what's stopping you?"

Both of them looked at each other and nodded quickly.

"Hidiacs, let's go." Necrolai ordered, the grunts followed.

Chip followed his elusive phone into a nearby comic book store, where it landed at the foot of a young tanned man with black hair who wore a white jacket. Chip ran in, out of breath, and collapsed after chasing it so far.

"You okay there, red?" Trent said, kneeling down to help him up. Chip nodded slowly, collecting his cell phone on the way up. His eyes widened as he saw who it was.

"I know you, you're Trent Mercer, you're the guy who won the National Comic Art Contest last year. I love your work." He said. Trent put a hand behind his head, a tad nervous because he had tried to steer clear of the crazy fans.

"Uh thanks, I'm flattered." He said to Chip.

"Hey, can I get you to autograph-" Before he could finish there was a scream outside. Chip turned around and saw Hidiacs walking up to the comics shop. Trent stood in front of Chip.

"Stand back friend, I'll handle them." Trent said, walking outside.

"No, don't!! This isn't a comic book, these things are dangerous." Chip shouted, trying to warn him.

"Yea? So am I!!" Trent shouted, holding out his wrist, revealing his Dino Morpher.

"White Ranger, Dino Power!!" Trent pushed the button on his Morpher and became the White Dino Ranger once more.

Chip's mouth hung open in awe.

"Wow……"

Across town, Xander was chasing his phone through the park, but soon he found out it fell into the hands of some Styxoids, who were wrecking the flowerbeds. The one in front held the phone out in a "come and get it" motion to Xander, who was hesitating to go for it.

Suddenly a blur of black swooped around them, knocking them down, and the leader dropped the cell.

"Leave the plants alone you beasts!!" A voice shouted. Xander looked around to find the source of the voice. Before he could ask, a black ranger appeared in front of him. It was Danny, the Black Wild Force Ranger.

The Styxoids regrouped, but Danny charged in like a bison and threw them around like they were paper dolls. The monsters soon retreated.

Xander ran over and picked up his phone. Danny turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait!!" Xander called out.

"Power Down." Danny said, de-morphing and turning around to look at Xander.

In another part of the city, Madison was running to catch her phone, which had found its way into a pile of pom-poms at a football field.

The tall blonde cheerleading teacher was giving the young student cheerleaders of the school a pep talk. After practice ended, she turned around and saw the phone. She picked it up and examined it.

"What an odd kind of cell. Reminds me of-"

Before she could finish, Madison ran up.

"Hey!! Give me that!!!" She yelled, trying to run and grab it. The cheerleading teacher, who wore a rather odd wristband, grabbed Madi by the wrist and flipped her over. Madi landed on her back hard.

"You know, it works better when you say 'please' instead of yelling." Ashley said, standing over Madison, who was dumbfounded how a skinny little cheerleader was strong and quick enough to do that. Ashley offered a hand to help her up, which she accepted.

Vida looked around the beachside for her phone. Before she could locate it though, Hidiacs appeared.

"Great, that's all I need." She muttered.

Before she could run away, streams of water shot out of the ocean and blasted the monsters back.

"Power of Water!!!" A girl voice shouted.

Vida turned around to see a blonde girl in a black ninja garb with blue streaks over it standing behind her. The Hidiacs ran to attack her, but she held her own and used her water power to blast them into the sea.

"You guys needed to hit the showers." Tori said.

Vida put her hands on her hips and glared at the girl.

"Uh, you're welcome?" Tori said with a sarcastic tone. Vida bit her lip and shot back. "Thanks Blondie, but I could've handled those clowns." She spat.

Tori rolled her eyes.

"You're one to talk about hair. Pick a color girl, jeez, you look like a skunk." She said, referring to the white spot on Vida's bangs. "Skunk?" Vida shouted, offended.

"…I control wind, what's your story?" Vida said, suddenly taking a shine to Tori.

At a graveyard out in the countryside, a black haired man with a red shirt and black blazer knelt down and set a bouquet of roses by a headstone.

"We all miss you a lot, but your battles are over." He said.

The headstone read 'Trini Kwan 1977-2001. Beloved Friend, Noble Warrior'

Jason stood up and wiped a tear from his eye.

"See you next year Trini." He said, starting to turn and leave.

Before he could, a cell phone dropped on the ground next to him. He blinked when he saw it.

Nick came running up the hill and saw it on the ground next to Jason.

"There it is!" He said.

Nick screeched to a halt when Imperious appeared by the grave with the black armored Hidiacs. He began to back up slowly.

"Oh look, a graveyard. Fitting since this will be your last moments above ground." Imperious said as he stepped on the bouquet of roses.

Jason gritted his teeth.

"Get off that grave right now or else!!!" He shouted to Imperious

"Or else WHAT you pathetic human" Imperious sneered.

Jason reached behind him, pulled out his Power Morpher, and held it up in front of him.

"It's Morphin Time!!!"

"Tyrannosaurus!!" Jason morphed into the Red Ranger once again.

Both Nick and Imperious gasped at the sight of the Red Ranger.

"Power Sword!!!" Jason wasted no time pulling out his sword and jumping into the fray, easily taking down the Hidiacs and even taking on Imperious by himself. Imperious blocked with his fan.

"Who are you???" He shouted

As if in answer, Jason slashed the fan away, kicked Imperious and slashed his body, which sent him flying.

Imperious didn't get up so quickly. He glared at Nick.

"You got lucky this time Red Mystic Ranger, but it won't happen again." He said. With that, he and the Hidiacs retreated.

"Red 'Mystic' Ranger?" Jason said to himself.

Nick stared at Jason in amazement.

"Was Chip really serious? There were Power Rangers before us??" Nick asked himself.

Jason de-morphed and looked at Nick.

"We need to talk."

Back at the school, Madison was following Ashley who was messing around with her cell phone.

"So, you're a Mystic Force Ranger, interesting. I know a guy who used a cell phone to morph too." She said. Madison tried to grab it but couldn't get it.

"Please give it back. I need it because……well…..I just do. Okay?" Before Ashley could say no, Necrolai appeared with Styxoids.

"Going back to school already, Blue Ranger?" She said.

Ashley grabbed Madi by the wrist. "Let's go!!"

Madison was pulled off by Ashley, without any idea of what's to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Past Warriors

Trent finished off the Hidiacs with his laser arrow attacks and sword. Chip was in a trance as he watched him work. When the monsters vanished, Trent powered down.

"That was awesome!!! Can you teach me that???" Chip said, running over. Trent looked at him like he was insane.

"Uh, that may be kind of hard since you're not a ranger." He said to Chip.

"Yes I am!! I just….well….I'm retired." Chip said, looking away. Trent gave him a look, knowing he was afraid.

"Come on red, you have a lot to learn about being a ranger." Trent said, walking away with him.

"Uh, my name is Chip." He said while walking away.

Kryuel decided to attack the city while Imperious and the others were busy tormenting the rangers.

"Quake with fear you fools." Kryuel said, blasting the buildings with his cane in town.

"Hold it!!" A voice said. Kryuel turned around to see Daggeron standing there with his arms crossed.

"If you want a fight, then I'm right here." He said. Kryuel laughed it off and points cane at her.

"You? Challenge me? I didn't know you were in such a hurry to die." He said in anger.

"I'm not the one who's going to die!" Daggeron said, pulling out his Solar Cell Morpher.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!!" Daggeron morphed into Solaris Knight. Kryuel was not impressed. "How about we raise the stakes a little?" He said. Kryuel spun his cane quickly, summoning monsters from the past.

"I summon the beasts who have fallen to the Mystic Force." He said. Monsters appeared from before, the Mucor, the Clawbster, and Taxi Monster.

"This isn't good." Jenji said, peeking out of the lamp. Daggeron backed up. "You're telling me." He said.

"Laser Lamp!" he said, firing at them, trying to put up a fight, but it didn't look like he'd win.

Tori threw Vida over her shoulder with little effort and Vida landed hard on her face.

"You're not using your abilities to the fullest, and did you ever think to use your wind power in a fight?" Tori asked.

"Well, magic is one thing, but fighting is totally different." Vida said, getting up.

"Is it?" She asked, while walking on the water by the waterfall. Vida scratched her head and couldn't believe this girl was showing her up.

Vida took a stance. "Wind Power!!!" She spun out in a tornado at Tori. The two started sparring again.

"Move like the wind V." Tori said. Vida rolled her eyes.

"You sound like an old Chinese martial arts master." She said. Tori laughed at the though of her referring to Cam's dad.

"Your problem is, you're afraid you'll lose, you must have a heart of steel. The best advice I can give you is to have a tempered heart. If you feel you can't lose, you won't." Tori said, blocking V's attack.

Vida just sighed. "You're right, one little fight and I thought I'd never win again." She said.

"I think you're ready for a higher level of training." Tori said, smiling.

Madison ran away with Ashley through the schoolyard and up to the gate where Necrolai was waiting with her goon squad.

"Missed me?" Necrolai cackled. Ashley looked at her, knowing she wasn't kidding now.

"This way!!" Ashley said, pulling Madi off again, this time into the gym pool. Madison stopped her in her tracks.

"Why are we running away??" Madison shouted. Ashley looked back at her "You're the new female ranger, you tell me." She said.

Madison blinked for a second. "I'm afraid. I've always been afraid. I've felt I'm not good enough for the team. I always get turned to stone or captured or something. That's why I'm no good to the team." She confessed.

Ashley put her hands on her shoulder. "That's your problem right there. You doubt yourself too much. The female rangers are just as much a part of the team as any of the guys. You bring your own power to the table." She said, trying to will Madi back.

"How sentimental!" Necrolai said from the entrance. Ashley and Madi turned around to see them.

"Ready to run again?" Ashley asked. Necrolai laughed. "Yes little ranger, run away, because you have no chance of beating me!!"

Madison stood in front of Ashley and clenched her fist. "I'm tired of running." She said. The two of them took fighting stances and took the goons head on. Both Madi and Ashley stood their ground and worked together.

"You boys need to cool down." Madison said as she pointed her wand at the water and threw a tidal wave from the pool at Necrolai and the Hidiacs, carrying them away.

Ashley jumped for joy. "2 4 6 8, who do I appreciate? Madi! Madi! Gooo-" Madison pointed her wand at her.

"Don't do that, please." She said. Ashley stopped dead in her tracks but then smiled.

"I see you got your confidence back." She said. "Just remember. Nothing good can come out of being too nervous. Always fight back, even when it's hopeless." Ashley said, patting her on the shoulder.

In the woods, Xander was on his knees begging and pleading Danny to teach him how to fight.

Danny sat on a log and sighed. "Look friend. There isn't anything I can really teach you. I'm not the teaching type anyway. I just work in a flower shop."

Xander shook his head. "No, you got tremendous power. I want it too. How do you do it?"

Danny put his hands on his knees. "Well, for one thing, I love nature, and I don't want any harm to come to it. So, that's why I fight, to protect."

Xander looked up.

"I like nature too, I was strong as a tree once, but now I've lost my courage. I can't go back there and let those things mess up my face. That's my meal ticket." He begged.

Danny sighed and scratched his head a little as he stood up. He saw an axe on the ground next to a sprayed tree. He went over, grabbed the axe and went in to chop the tree down. Xander used his vine power to tie Danny up before he could.

"THAT is the motivation you needed." Danny said, smiling. Xander nodded, letting him down. The training began.

At a mountainside not far from the graveyard, Jason and Nick were sword fighting. Nick held up okay, but Jason was a pro. He blocked Nick's attack and held his sword to his neck.

"No! No! No!" Jason said, knocking Nick down with a swat. Nick looked up at him as Jason held his sword to Nick's throat. "You must have no fear of death, or hurting your enemy. How can a scared sword ever hope to win?"

Nick knew that Jason had gone through some hardships in his time by the look in his eyes. "Haven't you ever felt like you were about to die??" Nick shouted back.

Jason pulled his sword away and turned his head away. "Let me tell you about a battle I had in a dungeon in another dimension. I was unmorphed, no weapon, against a huge gold barbarian with a sword. I had no chance. Yet, here I stand today."

Nick stood up slowly with his sword.

"If you can't conquer your fear of death, you can never win." Jason said. Nick looked down at his sword and clenched it tightly.

Daggeron's troubles were three times the trouble as he tried to deal with the three monsters ganging up on him.

"I hope you like statues. You're going to be one." Clawbster said as he prepared to shoot Daggeron and make him a stone statue. Daggeron jumped at the last second and the shot bounced off a glass wall and hit Clawbster.

"Not again!!!" he shouted as he froze.

Daggeron shot back at the others and tried holding his own. "I could sure use the rangers right now."

Trent was showing Chip some new arrow tricks with his laser arrow attack. Chip waited with his crossbow to eagerly try and show off.

"Now let's see what you can do." Trent said. Chip pointed his crossbow at the target, and blasted a concentrated blast, destroying it.

"Not bad, but you could do better by focusing on multiple targets and not just one." Trent said, watching.

Chip looked at the target and scratched his head. "I don't understand." As soon as he could ask why, more Hidiacs showed up. "Great!!" Chip shouted angrily. Trent's eyes lit up. "Fire a shot into the air." He said.

"Why?" Chip asked. "Do it!!" He shouted. Chip fired a thunder blast into the air. Trent looked up. "Now shoot that one." Chip did, and when both blasts collided, thunder rained down on the Hidiacs, electrocuting them. "Whoa!!" Chip said.

"You see? Even comic book heroes sometimes have to use their brains instead of going all gung ho into battle." Trent said to Chip, who nodded. "I'm ready to go!!! Now about those autographs…." Chip said. Trent sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Rangers Return

Danny sat down and looked at Xander. "You were right in stopping me from cutting the tree." He said.

"I'm sorry, but ever since I almost became a tree, I've had a connection with them." Xander said, looking down.

Suddenly Xander looked up at him. "Wait a minute, you mean you did that on PURPOSE?" He shouted.

Danny laughed it off.

"When you have power it doesn't necessarily mean you have the strength of ten men. It means you have found something you want to protect. You have a purpose" He said.

Then it hit Xander like a five pound sledge. He looked back at the tree and back at Danny. "That's it! Something to protect!! The Earth! I became a ranger to protect the world from evil." He said.

Danny smiled as he stood up and crossed his arms. "Well, it looks like you won't be needing me anymore."

Xander stood up too, grabbed Danny's hand and shook it, then pulled it away after the grip he put on Xander's hand. "Ow!! Didn't anyone ever say you're too strong for your own good??" he said.

Danny laughed. "You should ask my friend Max." he said. With that he and Xander left the woods.

Meanwhile back at the waterfall, Vida spun Tori around in her tornado and slammed her down hard.

"Yow! Do you have to be so rough pinky??" Tori said, rubbing the back of her head.

Vida was too excited about her new strength that she let the pinky comment slide as she helped Tori up. When she did, a horde of Styxoids appeared. The girls turned to face them.

"Ninja Storm-" Tori was about to morph before Vida stepped in the way. "I got these guys teach!!" she said as she jumped into the fray and began using her tornado blasting power to blow the goons away with her hands. When she finished, Tori applauded. "Well done V. I think we're done here." She said. V nodded, and with that she turned and ran off.

Daggeron finally finished off the Taxi monster with a little help from Jenji after shooting him out of the lamp.

"Take that and that and that!!" Jenji said, punching the monster and destroying it, and zipping back into the Laser Lamp.

"You fought well Knight, but now you must deal with me." Kryuel said. Daggeron didn't back down, even though he was weak from fighting the three monsters. "I don't know how much longer I can hold him off. Where are the rangers?" He mused.

Nick held his sword tightly as Jason stood a few feet across from him. It was time for one final strike. If Nick could best Jason he would regain his spirit. If not, he was still afraid.

Nick screamed as he morphed into the Red Mystic Ranger again. Jason smirked at him. "Come on!!" He shouted, morphing into Red Ranger.

"I'm going for it." Nick shouted. The two of them ran at each other like samurai dueling in the moonlight. Nick raised his sword as did Jason. There was a loud clang heard far away.

Nick stood there, his sword at Jason's throat, while his Power Sword had been knocked away and stuck in the ground nearby.

Jason nodded at Nick.

"You're not afraid anymore. This is your true sword's form." He said. Nick backed off and walked away with his sword in hand.

"Wait for me Kryuel. You're going down." He said.

Jason watched him leave. He pulled out his cell phone.

"It's me. Tell the others it's on."

While Ashley and Madi walked by the NASADA space port, Ashley looked at the ships and then back at Madison. "So that is why you were so nervous." She said. Madi nodded. "Well, no ranger can feel totally invincible all the time. At least you're not a lone wolf like my husband used to be." Ashley said. Madi blinked.

Suddenly Necrolai and the Hidiacs appeared behind them. "Mind if we cut in on this tender moment?" Necrolai said, laughing.

Imperious appeared next to her. "Good news Necrolai, King Kryuel said 'stop toying with them, kill them all'." He said, holding his fan.

"You hear that girls? You're expendable!!" She shouted at them. Ashley pulled out her key and held up her wrist while Madi held up her phone.

"Shift into-"

"Magical Source-"

"Stop!!!" A male voice shouted before the girls could morph. A man in battle gear walked up to the girls from outside NASADA.

"Who is this guy?" Imperious asked. The stranger gave the monsters a "bring it on" gesture with his hand.

"Kill him!" Necrolai said. The Hidiacs ran at the soldier who fought them off with a strange striker-like weapon. The girls and the monsters looked on in amazement as the Hidiacs stood no chance against this man.

"He's good." Madi said.

"Who are you???" Necrolai demanded. The stranger laughed as he removed the armor and then removed his helmet, revealing short blonde hair and silver clothing.

"Zhane!!" Ashley called out. Madison blinked. Zhane nodded at her. "I am Zhane Helix, soldier from KO-35, and you monsters are trespassing.

"We're trespassing, and you're dead!!!" Imperious shouted, swatting at Zhane with his fan, only to be beaten back. Necrolai blasted her eye lasers at him, only to have Zhane swat it back with his Silverizer, which sent both Necrolai and Imperious into the lake nearby.

Zhane turned around to the girls. "Ashley, long time no see." He said. She ran over and hugged him. "What are you doing on Earth?" She asked.

"Well I wanted to come back and surprise you and Andros but that was before all this. What's going on anyway?" Zhane asked. Madison had her hand behind her head. "It's a long story." Ashley said.

Chip looked at his crossbow, still wondering how he could have a stronger attack. Trent came back out after talking to his dad and saw Chip was still unsure. Trent took out his Drago Sword and handed it to Chip.

"Use this." He said. Chip blinked for a second. "Uh thanks but swords aren't really my forte, unless I'm playing an RPG as a knight or a swordmaster." Chip said, geeking it up again.

Trent rolled his eyes. "No, use it with your crossbow." He said. Chip stood up, and put the sword to his crossbow. He then could fire a barrage of laser arrows.

"Wow!! I like it!!!" Chip said, ecstatic. Trent smiled. "Glad to hear it, now get going you crazy kid." He said to Chip, who nodded and left.

Meanwhile, Kryuel took advantage of Daggeron's fatigue and fired a huge energy blast from his cane and sent Solaris Knight flying into the stone pillars of a building, when he did the whole top came down on him, seemingly crushing him.

"Daggeron!!!" Udonna shouted, watching from the crystal ball.

Kryuel laughed at Daggeron's defeat. "It's good to be king." He said, turning around. Suddenly the rocks moved. Kryuel turned to look and saw that Jenji had made a force field for Daggeron just in time; Solaris Knight knelt inside the small dome and rose up when it disappeared.

"We're not through yet." Daggeron said.

Kryuel gritted his teeth as he gripped his cane. "Fine you pitiful excuse for a warrior. Try this!!" Kryuel pointed his cane at Daggeron; black lightning shot out of it and tied Solaris Knight up.

"I'll steal your spirit and energy just like I did your pitiful friends." He said, laughing. Daggeron squirmed to get free.

Jenji looked out of the lamp. "Hang in there Daggeron; I'm going to find the rangers." He said, and with that the lamp sped away.

Daggeron was being drained and no one was left to help. "Looks like you haven't got a friend in the world."

Back at NASADA, Zhane listened to Ashley and Madi's story. "It sounds like you needed the help of someone who's been there before." He said, looking at Ashley. Madison nodded. "I think that's why my wand ran away, to give me confidence." She said.

"I should find the others and we should go attack Kryuel head on." Madison said; eager for some payback.

Zhane stopped her. "Whoa, hold on there Blue. You need a plan. You can't go barging in there and expect the others to show up in the nick of time to help you. You need a plan. Besides, they could be anywhere."

A lamp bounced its way over to them. "Madison!! There you are. Thank goodness." Jenji said, popping his head out of the lamp.

"Jenji!" Madison said, picking him up. Zhane and Ashley looked dumbfounded.

"A kitty genie?" Ashley asked. Jenji looked up. "You have something against cats?" She shook her head.

"Madison, where are the others? Daggeron is in trouble!" He said. Zhane looked at her. "Who's Daggeron, your boyfriend?" Madison blushed at the question. "No, he's a friend though. He needs help, but so do I." She said.

"I have an idea." Jenji said. The three listened to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Mystic Battle

Kryuel had the goons tie Daggeron, who had been unmorphed, to a pole out beside the beach. Daggeron squirmed to get free but to no avail.

"It's almost time. You are the one in despair now, and it seems your fellow rangers aren't coming." He said, looking at Daggeron while Imperious and Necrolai stood at his side.

Suddenly another Necrolai and another Imperious ran up, both drenched and wet. "My king-" Necrolai gasped when she saw herself and another Imperious standing there. "What the?? They're impostors!!" she shouted.

Kryuel looked at the first set and then the other.

"Those must be rangers in disguise!!" Imperious shouted at him. "I don't think its working." The other Imperious said, and with that he and the other Necrolai attacked Kryuel, knocking him back.

"How dare you???" He shouted. The disguise magic that Jenji used wore off, revealing themselves to be Zhane and Ashley.

"You two again!!" Necrolai said. Zhane smirked. "We meet again mummy and vampire." He said. Ashley stuck her tongue out. Madison used the distraction to free Daggeron.

"Thank you Madison." Daggeron said, winded. She smiled. "Don't thank me, thank Jenji, it was his idea."

"Yay!! I'm the greatest." Jenji said, poking his head out of the bouncing lamp. Both Imperious and Necrolai helped Kryuel up.

"Cute trick, but I still have your toy you pathetic knight." Kryuel said, holding Daggeron's Morpher.

Suddenly a laser arrow flew down and exploded on impact, sending Daggeron's Morpher flying over to him.

"Who dares?" Kryuel said, turning around. The other rangers ran up the hill and up to the other, ready to fight

"You guys came back!!" Madi said with excitement. Nick smirked. "Of course, we're a team." He said.

"He's right." Xander added. "We're the Mystic Force" Vida said. "And we never give up." Chip said.

Kryuel gritted his teeth. "This can't be!!! I took your fighting spirits from you!!" he said, gripping his cane.

"You better check your crystal ball then king. You can take away our courage but you can never take away our power!!" Nick said.

"Hidiacs!! Kill them!!" Kryuel commanded. The goon squad ran at the rangers. "Sit this one out Daggeron. We got it covered." Madi said, amazingly jumping in first to fight. The Mystic Force took down the black armored Hidiacs like cats in a birdhouse.

"Wow…" Daggeron said, admiring her and the ranger's newfound courage. Kryuel was unable to comprehend how they could still continue fighting. "How can they go on fighting???" he shouted.

In answer, four figures appeared on the plateau above them, it was Trent, Danny, Tori and Jason.

"The soul of the warrior is the will of the warrior!" Tori shouted. "Warriors never lose sight of that!" Danny shouted.

"They fight because they must defeat their enemy no matter what!" Trent shouted. "You can never extinguish the fire of a ranger's force!" Jason added.

The Mystic Force rangers looked up at their teachers and nodded. With that the four rangers from the past jump down and enter the battle as well.

Danny picked up two Hidiacs and slammed them together, knocking them out. Tori used her ninja speed to make quick work out of the ones attacking her. Jason and Trent took turns attacking the tougher Styxoids.

All ten rangers stood across from Kryuel, Necrolai, Imperious and their army of Hidiacs and Styxoids.

Jason looked at the monsters and back at the others. "Well, what are we waiting for?" he said, smirking.

"Ready!!!" The rangers shouted in unison.

"It's Morphin Time" Jason held up his Morpher. "Tyrannosaurus" Jason shouted, becoming Red Ranger.

Danny held up his Growl Phone. "Wild Access!!" He shouted, becoming the Black Wild Force Ranger.

"Shift Into Turbo!" Ashley shouted, holding up her key and wrist Morpher and inserting the key, and morphing into the Yellow Turbo Ranger

"White Ranger, Dino Power!!" Trent said, holding up his wrist and activating his Drago Morpher, morphing into the White Dino Ranger. "Super Dino Mode!!" He said, changing into his Super Dino Ranger Mode.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" Tori said, spinning the disc on her Wind Morpher, becoming the Blue Wind Ranger. "Power of Water!!" She said, posing.

Zhane held up his cell phone Digimorpher. "Let's Rocket." He shouted, morphing into the Silver Space Ranger.

The six Mystic Force Rangers held out their Morphers. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!!" They shouted, morphing.

"Red Morphin Ranger!" "Iron Bison!" "Yellow Turbo Ranger!" "White Dino Ranger!" "Blue Wind Ranger" "Silver Space Ranger!" The rangers said, posing.

"Strong as a tree! Green Mystic Ranger!" "Fluent as the sea! Blue Mystic Ranger!" "Ever changing as the wind! Pink Mystic Ranger!" "Fast as lightning! Yellow Mystic Ranger!" "Fearsome as fire! Red Mystic Ranger!" "Power of the Sun! Solaris Knight!" the Mystic Force said, posing

"Power Rangers Mystic Force!!" they said in unison.

"Power Rangers!!!" All ten said in unison. The monsters backed up. Kryuel smirked. "Very touching, but very annoying! I will take all of your spirit this time and leave you all dried up corpses!" He said, resurrecting five past monsters. Nick looked at them. "Are those illusions??" He said.

"No, their real!." Jason said. "Leave them to us, you have to kill Kryuel before its too late." Zhane said. Nick nodded as the past rangers ran into battle. Each of them fought the monsters in their own way.

"Silver Strike!!" Zhane shouted, slicing the monster in a flash of light, he turned around as the tentacle monster fell over.

Danny leapt in the air and used the Spirit of the Earth strike with his Bison Axe to destroy the soldier monster's sword and then the monster itself.

Jason summoned the Green Ranger's armor. "Dragon Dagger!" He shouted, bringing out the Green Ranger's weapon. He made both the Power Sword glow red and the Dragon Dagger glow green. Jason leapt and struck down the lizard monster with both blades. Jason stood and watched the monster fell.

Tori used her Sonic Fin blaster and Ashley used her Turbo Navigator and Turbo blasters. Both Tori and Ashley combined their blasts into one big shot to bring down the harpy-like monster.

Trent used his speed and slash attack with the Super Dino blades on his arms to destroy the ogre-like monster.

The six rangers walked away as the monsters exploded.

The Mystic Force fought off Imperious, Kryuel and Necrolai. Daggeron dueled Imperious, who wasn't putting up much of a fight. "What's wrong Calindor? Am I getting better or are you getting worse?" He said.

"My name is Imperious now!!" He shouted, firing fan blasts at Daggeron, but before they could hit Solaris Knight, he was being knocked back by Jenji, who punched him in his blast. "Take that and that and that!!" Jenji said.

Imperious stumbled back. "Stupid cat!!" he shouted. Madison and Vida dealt with Necrolai. "Magistaff!! Tornado Power!!" Vida said, sending Necrolai up in a whirlwind.

"Get me down right now!!!" Necrolai shouted, spinning. Madi grinned. "You asked for it. Magistaff! Water Power!!" Madison said, sending a huge sphere of water at her, sending Necrolai plummeting to the ground.

"She's all washed up." Madi said, giving V a high five. "And out of air." Vida added.

Nick, Xander, and Chip all fought Kryuel. Xander used his spell code to make himself muscular again. He picked up Kryuel, took a running start, and power slammed him into the ground hard. "That's the strength of nature!!" Xander shouted.

Kryuel began to get up. Chip was ready for him. "This is one I learned from my teacher!! Crossbow!! Laser arrow barrage!!" He shouted, pointing his crossbow with the Drago Sword on top and fired a swarm of laser arrows at Kryuel.

"I don't think so!!" Kryuel said, stopping the arrows in the air an inch from his body with his magic cane. "Nice try archer, but it won't-" Chip was gone. Kryuel looked around. "Where'd he go?"

Chip was in the air. "Magistaff, Crossbow Lightning Power!!" He shouted, firing a ball of lightning at the arrows Kryuel had stopped. The arrows exploded and the force of the blast sent Kryuel flying.

Chip landed and gave him thumbs down. "Robin Hood's got nothing on me." He said. Kryuel got up again. "Curse you!!" he muttered.

Nick ran at the evil king with his sword drawn. "You're finished." He shouted. Kryuel blasted at Nick with his cane to tie him up in a lightning rope.

Nick swatted it away, ran right at Kryuel and sliced Kryuel's cane in two, making the halves explode.

"You'll pay for this!!!" He shouted at Nick, who held his sword up. "Power of the Phoenix!!!!!" he shouted, glowing red, and flying at Kryuel, frying him in the red flames. "You're 'fired'." Nick said, snapping his fingers. Kryuel fell over and exploded.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Forever Rangers

"We did it!!!" Madi shouted as she and the other rangers jumped for joy and cheered in victory. Suddenly smoke shot out of the ground behind them, and a giant Kryuel stood up. "I'll bring down this entire land." He shouted.

"Whoa!! He's king-sized!!' Chip shouted. The other rangers, ignoring the pun, backed up.

Kryuel turned around and headed to Briarwood. The past rangers ran up to the others. "We have to stop him before he destroys the city!!" Nick said.

"Titan time!" Xander said, pulling out his wand along with the others. The rangers punched in the spell code to become the Mystic Titans.

"Dragon Formation!!" They said in unison as the Titans combined to form the Mystic Dragon and flew after Kryuel, who had made it into the city.

"You fools!" He said, blasting the dragon with his cane. The dragon evaded the blast and shot back with fireballs, which Kryuel swatted away.

"Come down now!!" He shouted, blasting a lightning rope around it and pulling the dragon down. The rangers screamed as they were being shocked.

"Die!!!" Kryuel said, firing a dark energy blast at them. The dragon was wrecked and the rangers fell to the ground, out of Titan mode.

"This is not good, he's twice as strong when he's grown!" Vida said. Kryuel laughed as he looked down on them. "Death awaits you!!" he said as he was about to step on the rangers. Before he could, Fire Heart swooped down and scorched Kryuel. The rangers were relieved. "Go Fire Heart!!" Chip shouted.

Kryuel stood up. "Foolish dragons, is that all you puny rangers HAVE?" he shouted.

Fire Heart let out a thunderous roar that could be heard miles away. When he did, the ground rumbled. "What's going on?" Madi said. "LOOK!!!" Nick shouted, pointing.

Over the horizon, something was coming. Over a dozen red various Zords ran toward the city, there were vehicles, animals, dinosaurs, and flying Zords.

Jason called out from his Tyrannosaurus Zord. "We got you covered rangers!" The red Zords all attacked Kryuel at once. The rangers looked on and couldn't believe how many Zords came to help. The car and fire truck Zords fired lasers and missiles and the Dino Zord with the duel cannons on its back fired. Jason's Zord swatted Kryuel with his tail and the bird and plane Zords swooped in and fired at Kryuel as well as the lion Zords who attacked and bit the evil king.

"This is not fair!!" Kryuel shouted.

Fire Heart roared again. Nick listened. "You're right Fire Heart! We can't just stand here and let THEM do all the work. Come on guys, let's show him some Megazord power!!" He said. The rangers became the Titans once more and formed the Titan Megazord.

The rangers sat inside the chessboard cockpit. Suddenly they saw images of past battles with other Megazords from the past.

"What is this?" Chip said. "Are these all Megazords from before our time?" Xander asked. "Cool!" Vida said.

"Let's make sure that we carry on their fight guys! This is for the warriors who came before us!!" Nick said, hitting the panel and bringing out the Titan Saber.

"Bring it you fools!!" Kryuel said, spinning his cane. The Titan Megazord spread its wings and took to the air. The Titan Saber began to glow a bright white aura. "Spirits from the Past!!! Megazord Strike!!!!" The rangers shouted in unison.

"No!!! It can't be!!" Kryuel said, backing up. The Megazord descended with the spirits of the past Megazords glowing around them. The Titan Megazord flew down on Kryuel and split him down the middle with the saber.

"Checkmate!" The rangers said in unison as Kryuel exploded. The rangers cheered.

Imperious and Necrolai looked at the remains of their king. "What do we do Imperious?? Koragg will never forgive us for betraying the Master?" she shouted.

"How should I know??" He shouted back. Suddenly two vines shot out of the ooze and grabbed them, sucking the energy from them, and the stamps on their heads disappeared. The vines retracted and Kryuel was revived.

"My king!! You're alive!!" Necrolai said, relieved. "Good thing you two had some of my power left. As long as there is a part of me left I will never die!!" Kryuel said, laughing with evil in his tone.

The rangers ran back down and saw that Kryuel was still alive. "How?? Is he immortal??" Nick asked. Kryuel laughed at him as he twirled his cane and shot at all of the rangers with a black lightning blast, sending them to the ground.

"As long as evil and sin are in this world, I can never die!!!" He shouted, and with that he turned and began to walk away. "Now your city will feel my wrath."

Nick and the others struggled to get up. "This can't be the end." Madi said. "We have to destroy him once and for all!" Ashley said. "But how??" Chip shouted.

Trent turned to them. "The new you should know how." He said. Xander gave him a look. "The 'new' us?? What do you mean??"

"The Rangers spirit. If you can do it, you can do the impossible." Zhane said.

Nick looked at them, and then back at Kryuel. "Rangers spirit? Is that possible?" he asked himself.

Jason gave him an angry look. "Yes! The Red Ranger should have the spirit if any of you do!!" he shouted. Jason jumped up to the top of a hill and looked down at Nick.

"Behold!! The past warriors who have lead the Power Rangers to victory!!!!"

Like clockwork, 12 other Red Rangers appeared on the hill alongside Jason in a row. Nick's jaw dropped.

"Those are….the past Red Rangers…" Nick stammered.

"Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!!" Jason shouted. "Red Alien Ranger!" Aurico shouted. "Red Zeo Ranger!" Tommy shouted. "Red Turbo Ranger!" T.J shouted. "Red Space Ranger!" Andros shouted. "Red Galaxy Ranger!" Leo shouted. "Red Lightspeed Ranger!" Carter shouted. "Time Force Red!" Wes shouted. "Quantum Ranger!" Eric shouted. "Blazing Lion!" Cole shouted. "Power of Air!" Shane shouted. "Power of Thunder!" Hunter shouted. "Tyranno Power!" Connor shouted.

"I understand now." Nick said, turning to the others. "If we don't stop him, the Mystic Force will be the ones who go down in history as the team that let the world be enslaved by evil!!" he said. The others nodded.

The Mystic Force Rangers held up their Magistaffs. "We call on the power of light magic!!" They said in unison. A giant spell seal appeared in the air. Kryuel turned and saw it. "What?? What is that thing???" he shouted.

"The Rangers spirit. The red fire that can never be extinguished!!!" Nick said. The past rangers nodded at Nick. The Mystic Force rangers put their arms together as a springboard as Nick jumped into the air. "The King of Sin will never taint the Earth again!!" he shouted, with his sword drawn.

"Ancient Ranger Spell Seal!!!" Nick shouted as he swatted the seal with his sword, with the aura of all the past Red Rangers guiding him. The seal descended on Kryuel and stuck in the ground around him.

A beam of pure white light shot out and dragged Kryuel back to the depth from which he came. "How???? It cannot be!! NOOOOO!!!!" he screamed as the light pulled him in. The seal shut and vanished from the ground.

Nick landed on the ground. "YES!!" Madi shouted.

"We won!!" Vida said. "All right!!" Xander said, giving Chip a high five. "This time stay dead sucker!!" Chip shouted. Nick looked up. When he did, all the Red Rangers were gone. So were the other past rangers. The others looked around but they were all gone.

Nick looked down. "Thank you past rangers. This victory was for you." He mused.

Back at Rootcore, the rangers were telling Udonna and Claire all about their amazing battle.

"Still think this is too easy?" Udonna said, smiling. Nick and the others looked at each other. "It may be sometimes, but there's no evil too big or too small for us to handle." Nick said. The others nodded.

"The real credit should go to Jenji and his plan. If not for him Daggeron would be dead by now, and so would we." Madi said, holding up the lamp.

"Aw shucks, stop it! I'm blushing." Jenji said, holding his paws to his face. The others laughed.

Fire Heart roared from outside Rootcore as he flew around the forest. Nick and the others ran outside to see him.

"Fire Heart! Thank you as well." Nick said.

"Now that we have the Rangers spirit, we'll continue to fight until the Earth is safe from all evil!" He said. He put his hand out and the others put their hands over his.

"Rangers Forever!!!" The five jumped and shouted in unison!

THE END


End file.
